As a method for estimating a position of a wireless communication device, for example, a method for calculating a presence probability of a radio node at each coordinate position, based on a statistical relationship between a static of a receiver that has been previously determined and a measurement value, has been known. Furthermore, a method for estimating a position of a movable portable device by using data of a motion sensor and data of an optical sensor has been known. Improving an accuracy of the estimation is desired.